


Whatever

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Eric Knox/Reader [4]
Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: It’s a prequel to my fic "Sweet Temptation" and basically my whole Eric Knox series. (It’s very easy for me to write Knox for some reason)This is how you and Eric got together for the first time.It's really hard to resist this man's charm even if you're not "that kind of girl"...





	Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> \- So, you wanna break in writing? Haha, NO WAY, - Eric said to me and it happened :D
> 
> Porn without plot… or with just a little plot, Eric is sexy AF, sorry not sorry. Enjoy!

You met Eric Knox for the first time at your father’s house. You decided to visit your dad spontaneously, entered his cabinet and saw him with this man.

\- Oh! Sorry, - you said quickly and wanted to leave the room.

\- Oh that’s fine, I was about to leave. I think we’ve already come to an agreement, don’t we? – The man said, smiling at you and at your father.

\- Yes, of course, - your dad replied. – Y/n, come here. Meet my new business partner, Mr. Eric Knox. Mr. Knox, this is my daughter, y/n.

\- Nice to meet you, Mr. Knox, - you said politely.

\- Oh please, - he smiled brightly at you. – We’re like the same age, maybe a couple year difference… Call me Eric.

\- Well, it’s nice to meet you, Eric, than, - you smiled back at him. This guy surely was charming and really handsome. You realized you found these little wicked sparkles that appeared in his eyes when he smiled, very attractive.

\- And by the way, Mr. [your father’s name]… I’m having a party at my home this Saturday… And you both are invited! – He looked at your dad, than at you. Why the hell were your cheeks blushing for no reason?..

\- Oh, that’s very kind of you, Mr. Knox, but I’m not very much into parties… - Your father said and smiled at you. – And you should go and have fun, y/n.

You looked at your father, then at Knox again.

\- That’ll be my pleasure.

***

You were absolutely impressed by Eric’s house. It was situated on a hill and the view from there was incredible. Inside everything was pretty neat and modern. The party went on and the guests were having fun, but you felt a little awkward alone. You should have convinced your dad to come with you, probably…

\- Hey, y/n! You’re here! Welcome! – You heard. You turned around and saw Eric approaching you with two glasses of champagne.

\- How are you doing? – he asked, handing you a glass.

\- Oh, I’m great, thanks! – You smiled. – It’s a nice party, and you have a very beautiful house.

\- Thank you so much, but… to tell the truth it’s completely nothing, comparing to your beauty, - he smiled and reached your hand to bring it to his lips for a kiss. And you wondered would you ever stop blushing in front of him.

***

You and Eric had some random conversation, drank some more champagne, danced a little, and then he suggested to go to the balcony to get some fresh air and enjoy the view. You kinda liked Eric even though he seemed a little arrogant. This man knew exactly how charming he was and what effect he had on women. And for sure he didn’t hesitate to use his charm to get what he wanted. You said to yourself it’s really dangerous to fall for guys like him. Guys like him are most likely to break the girls’ hearts. But for now you really enjoyed his company.

The view from the balcony was really gorgeous and you told him about it.

\- Yes, you’re right, the view is great… Especially you in this sexy dress and the sunset, - he smirked, stepping closer to you. He placed his hand on your waist, gently pulling you a bit closer, looking you in the eyes before leaning in. His lips touched yours just slightly and tenderly at first leaving soft kisses. You didn’t push him away so he became more persistent, tracing your lips with his tongue and you gave in, opening your mouth a little, letting his tongue slip inside. You felt shivers running down your spine as your tongues met. He was certainly a good kisser. You didn’t want it to end. He pushed you a little while kissing so that your back was now pressed against the wall. You felt his hands moving down from your waist to your hips and then to your butt, and tensed a little. It all was getting a bit too far. He broke the kiss and whispered into your ear:

\- Wanna go to my bedroom and get more comfortable?..

\- What? No! – You replied vehemently, pushing him away a little.

\- Why? – He frowned.

\- Because… We barely know each other.

\- So?..

\- I’m not that kind of girl.

\- What kind of girl?

\- The kind of girl you fuck at your parties, I guess, - you said.

He seemed to be a little confused by your sudden pushback. And you left without waiting for his answer.

***

You met Knox a couple more times during the week as you visited your father’s office. He was really nice and polite with you, like nothing happened. Actually yes, in fact nothing serious happened between you two. Just a little misunderstanding… And the sweetest kiss you’ve ever had in your entire life. Yes, you were nice towards him as well, smiling and saying general “hellos” and “goodbyes”… And still you couldn’t help but thinking about this goddamn kiss.

One day on Friday night your phone rang. You didn’t recognize the number, but still decided to pick up. What if this late call was important?

\- Hello? Who is it?

\- Hey… Y/n, it’s Eric. Eric Knox.

You were quite surprised to hear his voice.

\- Where did you get my number?

\- I asked your father.

\- Really?..

\- Yep. Told him I need to ask you something about that art exhibition we discussed at the party last week, - you heard him chuckling.

\- So… What do you need? – You asked.

\- Listen, um… About that party. My behavior wasn’t really appropriate and I apologize for that.

\- It’s okay.

\- No, wait. I want to reclaim my fault somehow. I’m having another party tomorrow at 7 p.m. Will you come? I promise you’re gonna love it.

You already wanted to say no, but the memories of that sweet kiss on his balcony hit your brain again and… You just couldn’t. What the hell.

\- Y/n?

\- Fine. I’ll come.

\- Brilliant.

You could totally picture him smiling right now.

***

When you arrived to Eric’s place you were surprised. There were no guests in his living room. Only him at the bar and the music playing softly.

\- Hi. Umm… Where are all the people? – You asked frowning as you approached him. Having said this you realized you already knew the answer. Damn this man!

\- Hello, y/n! – He grinned at you. – Well…  Let’s say it’s a private party for the two of us.

\- I told you, I’m not…

\- That kind of girl. I got it. But come on, y/n, don’t be ridiculous. You can lie to me or even to yourself, but your body won’t lie. I can see how you’re blushing when we look at each other… And I can feel you shivering when I touch you… - he stepped closer hugging your waist and your heart suddenly skipped a beat. His glance made you feel the heat rushing through your veins.

\- So please, don’t tell me you’re not attracted to me at all, - he continued with a smirk.

\- Well maybe I really am, but…

\- So, we’re two adult people attracted to each other… Why would we fight this? – He sounded incredibly convincing. And… He actually was right. It was really hard to handle your desire so why didn’t you just let it go? Even if it was just a one night stand, it’s better to regret something you’ve done than something you haven’t, right?  _Whatever happens, happens. **Whatever…**_

He pulled you to him again, like he did last week at the balcony, his face getting closer to yours. His lips brushed against your cheekbone before moving down a little, leaving soft kisses on the side of your neck, his warm breath on your skin making you shiver.

\- I know you liked these sweet kisses, y/n, don’t deny it. Are you always such a good girl as your daddy thinks you are?.. – He whispered.

\- No, I am not, - you said and looked right into his eyes.  Your hands moved to the sides of his neck and then to the back of his head, fingers entangling into his hair. He chuckled contently as you pulled him closer pressing against his body, and his lips finally crushed on yours, kissing your mouth eagerly with burning passion. The kiss was long. You had to break it just to get some breath.

\- So… Would you like to enjoy the view from my bedroom now?..

***

You didn’t have much time to look around and enjoy the view when you got into Eric’s room. Your fingers were already unbuttoning his shirt as he unzipped your dress and let it slip on the floor. Once you were in only your underwear in front of him, and he was shirtless, Eric pressed you to the wall next to the bed. He kissed you deeply and hungrily, first your mouth, then he moved to your jawline and neck.

\- Are you on the pills, baby, or should we grab some condoms in the dresser? – His voice was hoarse with desire. And of course he was prepared.

\- I’m on my pills.

\- Good, - his eyes were sparkling wickedly.

He lifted your leg, placing in on his hip and his fingers started rubbing against your pussy. You moaned and grind your hips against his hand. Your eagerness encouraged him to move your panties aside, letting his fingers stroke your wet folds.

\- You like that, right? – He whispered against your neck, then looked at you, smirking. – You like being a bad girl with me?

\- Oh yes, I do, - you replied in a shaky voice.

\- That’s my girl, I knew I’m not mistaken, - he chuckled, kissing your lips again while tugging down your panties. Once he got rid of them, he started teasing you more intensively. You decided to take some initiative too and reached his pants. He hissed as you unzipped them and started stroking his bulge through underwear.

\- Eager girl. I’ll give you more.

Having said that, he pushed his index and middle fingers deep inside your soaking pussy. You gasped raggedly, grabbing his shoulders. He fingerfucked you fast and was really good at it. His lustful green eyes piercing your face made your skin break out in goosebumps. You already felt that quivering sensation in your lower belly.

\- Eric, I’m gonna come, - you panted desperately.

\- Do it.

His hot breath on your ear and his thumb, pressing against your clit as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of you were enough to send you over the edge. You didn’t even expect the pleasure to be so intense.

Eric let go of your pussy as soon as he felt the orgasm hitting you and quickly pulled down his pants and underwear. He sat on the bed and grabbed you by the waist, pushing you on his lap.

\- Oh fuck! – You whimpered, feeling his hard cock sliding inside your overstimulated sensitive pussy, filling you up completely. Your whole body shuddered as your muscles were still pulsing a little in an aftermath of your climax. He moaned deeply into the crook of your neck.

\- Damn, you feel so good, baby! Ride me.

You started moving your hips in a slow but steady pace, savouring him inside you. His hands unclasped your bra and pulled it down. He took your nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it, making you shiver and increase your pace. As you started moving faster, Eric grabbed your hips, digging his nails into your flesh, his face burying between your breasts. One of your hands gripped his shoulder tightly, while the other one caressed his soft hair, tugging on them gently.

\- Oh god you feel good too, - you moaned breathlessly.

\- Hmmm yeah?

He suddenly gripped you harder, getting on his feet, and flipped you down on the bed. His cock practically slipped out of you, but he slammed it back, causing you whine. He placed your leg on his shoulder and started ramming his dick into you in deep and hard thrusts. From this angle he hit that sweet spot deep inside you perfectly, you didn’t know you could actually moan and cry this loud. Eric wasn’t silent too, he moaned and growled through clenched teeth and these sounds turned you on even more. Your head went dizzy at the sensation of your climax approaching. A couple more thrusts and you came for the second time, screaming out his name, your whole body and mind melting in the sweetest euphoria. Eric let himself go a few moments after your first spasms, his cock pulsing and twitching inside you as your walls tightened around him. He collapsed on the bed next to you, breathing sharply.

\- Oh hell, y/n… It was really good! Right? – He smirked at you.

\- Yeah… - You replied, looking at the ceiling and trying to calm your breath.

\- So no regrets?

You shook your head. You really didn’t have a single one.

***

\- I’ll call you , - Eric said as you opened the taxi door and was ready to get in.

\- Really? – You raised your eyebrow. – Do you tell it to all your girls?

\- Not all of them. And if I tell that, I don’t lie. I’ll call.

He didn’t give you a chance to reply, kissing your lips passionately before letting you go.

He really didn’t lie. He would call you in a couple of days and of course you wouldn’t resist meeting him again. But right now, sitting in the car, you had no idea how far this relationship would go. One night stand would turn into painful but sweet addiction, and then – into something more intimate than you both expected. But for now it was just a start.

_Whatever._


End file.
